


John's Fate

by mamasita13



Series: The Other Side Of Fate [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Sheriff John Stilinski, Canon-Typical Major Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasita13/pseuds/mamasita13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we learn John's fate and he makes decisions which change others fates along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be working on these two story lines. They coincide so it should make sense. I hope. This will be a dark story. 
> 
> As usual, please comment. Should I continue? Stop here? I'd like to know what you think.

John Stilinski was now a deputy with the Beacon Hills Police Department. He considered himself a widow since his wife left him the day after the birth of their son. John was 21 then and not ready to be a father, but he was still looking forward to it. It was his and Claudia's son. A manifestation of their love made real.

 

Then she took their son that she said wasn’t Johns and she’d left. John knew she went and was probably still in Poland but it wasn't important because she didn’t want to be with him.

 

So John left too. 

 

John joined the Marine Corps where he learned how to shoot. The Corps also taught John how to hide in plain sight. They made him a competent killer. John found that it was easy to hide a body and hide the evidence when you know how.

 

∞

 

John started killing people by sheer accident. It began with Mary Stewart. She was young. She was hot. She was naive. Mary liked to fuck. Guys. Girls.

 

Mary did not discriminate.

 

When she started fucking for money, she found that it was more dangerous than she imagined or expected. She asked John to help her. John ensured that Mary stayed safe. And while Mary liked to fuck random guys and girls for money, it that didn't mean she wanted to get raped.

 

It’s when Mary was working that it happened to her. She got assaulted and was traumatized by it. Mary didn't understand it. She was almost inconsolable. John knew there were people that raped for the act itself. Sadist that liked that form of pain. the Corps was not short of fucking perverts and sexual deviants, rapists included.

 

John’s met these men and he’s fulfilled those men’s fantasies. Because for some reason, John’s loyal to Claudia. He thought that fucking another woman would be akin to cheating on Claudia. Go figure. The woman left him, took their only son and John’s still faithful to her. He doesn’t consider fucking men as cheating. It’s not because let’s face it, she left him.

 

So John finds the man who raped Mary. John's best friend. John had even heard about this guy. John knows him and the guy is just a punk who gets off on power. He’s a normal looking all American boy. He happens to be of Asian descent.

 

The boy, because that’s what he is, was raised in California by his adopted hippie parents. The boy pushes boundaries and there are whispers that the boy has a proclivity to have a heavy hand.

 

John believed the whispers.

 

The boy is a lieutenant and Mary’s superior. When John put a bullet in the middle of the boy's head, it pleases John and brings Mary closure. One less rapist in the world will make it that much better.

 

John took a picture of the boy's face. There was a single bullet hole in the head with a single bloody line rolling down the side. The eyes are open, but clearly dead. The fear is also clear on the boy’s face.

 

John sends the picture to Mary and gets rid of the evidence. Burner included. Later John heard from Mary about how the guy is now wanted for going AWOL. And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the ultimate in ironies.

 

Every murder after that was on purpose and was a favor for the people that would ask. John had a system as to which jobs he’d take. It was quickly adapted to by the requestors.

 

If Marines were one thing, they were ever compromising. Soon John had a network of favors owed to him. Those that don’t want to owe him paid him and paid him well. So John’s built quite a little nest egg. He also built quite a reputation for fixing problems. 

 

  
∞

 

  
John was 25 by the time he got out of the Corps. He banks tons of holiday pay that the Corps owed him. His nest egg was growing because there was one thing that John had learned and that was to take advantage of people's hospitality.

 

Camp Pendleton is not anywhere he’d like to live so he moves around a lot at first. The Corps is a tight-knit group of family that doesn't mind if you crash on their couch as long as you don’t fuck their wives.

John’s not likely to do that anyway so the women are safe. John’s really good about that and everyone knows him. They all know he’s more likely to fuck the husbands.

The women he knows let him stay knowing this and being just fine with it. He’s in Mary’s husband’s ass when the thought occurs to him to go into police work.

He’s got a good background for it and he’s sure the police will take him. If they don’t he could always be a fireman or even an EMT.

Yeah, he could hide in plain sight doing either of those jobs. Maybe he could even do some good while he's at it. Besides, there are still the other jobs he gets called to complete so, all in all, it'll be good.  
∞  
Beacon Hills has been John’s home for quite some time now. He still takes those jobs and being in the police force has only built upon the things he’s already learned.

John’s a good detective, being a killer he sees how murders are committed. Most are sloppy, but he can still solve a murder faster than the actual homicide detective.

He hides it though so no one can use it against him. He only helps them a little.

John knows Beacon Hills is different from any other towns. He knows it like he knows that the real power in the town is a young Talia Hale. He's seen her in her office.

The amount of people in and out of there are other. Since the woman keeps to herself and there don't seem to be a threat, John chooses to ignore it.  
∞  
There’s a quiet to his life that he finds comforting. John is lonely and he fills his days with routine and he’s rarely ever home unless it’s to sleep. The apartment in which he lives is stale with disuse, but he’s only there to sleep so he convinces himself that it doesn’t matter.

The day of the Hale fire is like any other day. He knows about them like everyone else in town knows about them. Talia Hale was an administrator of three private schools. Her husband was a stay at home dad.

There are tons of Hale relatives that live in the huge Hale house in the middle of the woods.

They come and go like hotel guests. John knows is just the way for their family. It's not odd to have Hales working at the different local businesses at one time or another.

According to the gossip, it's just the way it's always been since the town was founded.

The Hales happen to be having a family reunion with four generations of the Hale family in that huge mansion. Everyone takes it as a matter of course that they do this every so often. It's always a surprise to the town every time it occurs.

They mostly keep to themselves, but the townspeople discuss the reunion for several years. John hears the rumors that they are all a bunch of naked hippie survivalists.

John suspects they’re supernatural. He’s no stranger to the supernatural. Some of the murders he’s committed over the past few years have been supernatural in nature.

John just doesn’t care enough to find out what kind of supernatural the Hales are. They keep to themselves and none of them have hunted humans. As long as that remains the case, John will leave them to it.

He’s home and just getting off a double shift when he smells it. The aroma of cooking meat and smoke. It makes him sick in a way that the smell shouldn’t make him.

He knows it’s wrong whatever it is and when he gets a call from the station to come in again, he doesn’t hesitate.

The fire department has had to call in the two neighboring county fire departments for help. The Mayor and his wife were in attendance at the Hale family reunion. There are several generations of Hales also in attendance.

The manpower is not spared to try and save the occupants. There was some sort of difficulty at the scene, but no one is sure what it was. Either that or they are not saying.

Peter Hale lies on an operating table as doctors try to save his life. He's got third-degree burns on one side of his body. John listens as the nurse talks to the two kids waiting.

Laura and Derek Hale sat patiently in the hospital waiting room to hear news of his surgery. At this point, any news would be considered good if only to lessen the blow of losing the rest of their family.

John knows something's wrong. He’s known it from the start, but as soon as he looks at the boy sitting in the waiting room, he knows it as a fact.

There is something wrong.

The whole family is dead and the Fire Chief is already calling the scene an accident. John gets even more suspicious when Sheriff Johannesburg agreed with him.

The sheriff never agrees with anyone.

John is a smart man, but he's still new. Even though he’s been in the employ of BHPD for quite some time, he’s still a rookie. They haven’t hired anyone since him. He’s too new to be trusted by his superiors, but not too new to see the signs of corruption in play.

He gets the kid, Derek, alone only to have his fear confirmed. Derek confesses tearfully in John's arms. He knows the kid is his now. He's not even sorry about it because the kid needs him just as much as John needs the kid.

Derek tells him about how Kate Silver, his teacher, started to manipulate him into giving her all the information she needed to kill his family. The manipulation soon turned sexual and the boy feels implicit in having a hand in killing his family.

John does his best to dissuade him from this notion. The kid will need therapy for life, probably, but John will gladly pay any price to make sure he's OK. Or as close to OK as the kid's able to get.

When Laura finds them, Derek is practically in John’s lap crying out his eyes. There's tears and snot on John’s chest and neck, coating him in snot and tears.

Laura flashes dangerous looking red eyes at John. He's seen a bunch of movies and read a lot of everything, and of course, he already suspected the Hale family were supernatural, so he’s not surprised by the flash.

John’s favorite subject by far is mythology. So he knows what this means.

A. She's possessed by a demon and unfortunately he's all out of holy water.

B. She’s a werewolf.

Derek’s suddenly in front of him and the boy is somehow taller and he's sprouted hair, ears, and claws. A hasty what the hell escapes him before John can help himself. This makes the kids realize their mistakes and both come back to themselves.

They fumble over each other for explanations, but John cuts them off before they can dig themselves any deeper. He asks them for the truth and they reluctantly give it.

So there are werewolves and other things that John already knew about and he's got to learn a lot so he can properly take care of these kids. That includes their uncle. They are all in danger, but John has a plan.

John considers wife is dead and so is his son. That’s how he chooses to think about it. This is how he copes with his wife leaving him all those years ago. This is how he comes to adopt two teenaged werewolves. He's not a rich man by any means, but he can do right by these kids even if it kills him.

He pulls in those owed favors, a lot of favors, all across the world and people don’t hesitate to answer his call. The people who come to Beacon Hills start to quickly take action.

The fire investigator is found and coerced to do a proper investigation. Like dominoes, the others quickly fall in line.

The two hoodlums that helped Kate kill the Hales are soon caught and confess their part. Both men did it for the money. Taking the job to get their next high.

John drives them out to the husk of the Hale mansion where they can still smell the burning flesh, the hair, and see the lives they have killed. John kills them in the basement of the house where the majority of the family died.

John finds Adrian Harris, the chemistry teacher, who thinks he’s gotten away with his part. He is sitting at home in his armchair where the man clearly sleeps.

John makes him confess and leaves enough heroin in a needle so the man can overdose. Once Harris pledges his allegiance to John, though, John relents. He takes the needle and promises to finish the job himself if Harris ever falls out of line.

John can use a slimy asshole like Harris to his advantage. And Harris proves himself by giving up Kate Silver, AKA Katherine Argent.

Once John starts investigating her he finds that she's a suspect in many similar crimes across the globe. She has alluded police every time due to lack of evidence or payoffs to higher authorities.

It’s easy to find Kate Argent. She’s stupidly still sitting in her apartment talking to someone on the phone. She’s not afraid of being found.

John has the call traced and as he waits for the information, he plans how to take out Kate Argent. It sounds like she and her collaborators are planning on killing the town.

Any new business ventures are going to lose backers. Positions of power are going to be taken from the existing members and their cronies are going to be placed there instead.

Well, not if John has anything to say about it. The people he’s brought in have a lot to say, too.

It doesn’t take long for the call to get traced to a Gerard Argent. When Kate hangs up the phone and says goodnight to the man, John knows she’s saying it to a lover.

Gerard expects Kate to stay as long as it takes to secure the town. She’ll work in the background to ensure the coup de tat is successful.

Apparently, the Hale family has been in power way too long for the elder Argent’s liking. The fact that they are werewolves only seals their fate quicker.

John sends the information to the private eye that’s working for him. Asking Matt Shade for help was the best thing John did since starting this vendetta of his.

The former hockey player turned Marine went into the private eye business not long after leaving the Corps. He’s built a good reputation for himself and is glad to help John.

The girl he was in love with was killed by a serial rapist. John captured the man and let Matt kill him. It’s a favor Matt appreciated and has helped John find information that can’t normally be found using his normal methods.

Even though he’s got police methods, he's still bound by the legal system. Matt Shade isn’t bound by any means, legal or moral.

Once Matt is on the job, John knows the man will get all the information they need to end Gerard and his group.

John listens as Kate gets ready for bed. He’d prepared the men to wait a long time, but is surprised when she falls asleep right away.

The men get to work quickly and quietly to cover the house in the pesticide covering. This is one of John’s favorite ways to get away with murder. The neighbors usually ignore this work and the men working. Is another way to hide in plain sight.

In this case, Laura has found a witch. John knows a witch that he trusts. Normally, John really hates witches. They are sneaky and in the business for the money.

This witch, though, John knows him and is not surprised that Laura got him to help those in them. Dresden's father was murdered and if it hadn’t been for John, Dresden would have died too.

Dresden has cast a spell on the neighborhood, much like the beginning of the Harry Potter series. John borrows a page from Walter White.

The sealing of the house doesn’t take long and the semi truck gets attached to the hose that’s directed right into Kate’s bedroom.

John doesn’t need to talk to her. He just wants her to die. Laura and Derek are in the semi truck and Derek is in the driver seat.

Both of them have their hands on the ignition. It’s something they discussed as a family. As Pack. That John is part of their pack goes unspoken but accepted.

John is next to the driver’s seat with his hand on Derek’s neck. He’s proud of them both, but mostly he’s proud of Derek because the boy has come a long way in just a few short weeks.

It is an apparent strength the boy has as well as the therapist he’s been seeing. Laura had recommended the guy and he'd been doing a good job with Derek.

“You know you don't have to do this, right, Derek?” John asks. The boy's handsome young face looks determined.

“I know, but I have to do this,” Derek says, his voice sounds like he's swallowed gravel. Laura takes her hand off the ignition. Pats the boy's shoulder and meets his panicked eyes.

“You need to do it for yourself, Der. No one else, just you.” She says with conviction. Derek swallowed, broke the eye contact to look at John.

He's got the same look in his eyes as Laura, big convinced that the boy needs to do this for closure. Rape isn't an easy thing to ignore or to get over but Laura is right.

Derek needs to do this for himself. The boy knows she’s right. He can’t do this to avenge their family. John has done that for them already. This, Kate Argent, is for Derek.

Derek turns the ignition and pushes the button to start the semi truck.

**Author's Note:**

> Kate Argent is the major character death to which I alluded to in the warnings.


End file.
